Rotation rate sensors include, for example, a drive device for deflecting a first structure out of a resting position of the first structure essentially parallel to a drive direction, for deflecting a second structure out of a resting position of the second structure essentially parallel to the drive direction, for deflecting a third structure out of a resting position of the third structure essentially parallel to the drive direction, and for deflecting a fourth structure out of a resting position of the fourth structure essentially parallel to the drive direction in such a way that at a first frequency, the first structure and the fourth structure are excitable to an essentially in-phase oscillation with regard to each other and to an oscillation essentially in phase opposition with regard to the second structure and to the third structure.